unbelievable
by artsygurl
Summary: Crane Idustries' finest Lawyers face off and compete with each other not just on cases but in the game of love,sex and lies THEROX,Gwen,Ethan,WhitneyETC.if i feel like it
1. encounters

With her back straight and her eyes and ears attentive to every word that alistar was saying theresa took notes on their next trial.She had researched this case for the last week, checked resources she could use to win just the day before and had sent out an email to all her collegues about a private meeting outside of the industry which they most likely would not show up to. 

Ever since she had stepped in the office she had been labelled as Miss 'Perfect' of Crane idustries because of her constant puntuality, efficiency and the plain fact that her boss,Alistar Crane, really really liked her.She had made many sacrifices to have so a poor family of 3 brothers and a sister, Theresa as well as her siblings tried their best to make their mother proud,especailly after she was abandoned by her husband..Theresa's heart broke more for Pilar than it did for herself and her brothers.

Seeing her mother down on holidays because she couldn't be with her husband and seeing her mother light candles for a ghost made Theresa feel more angry and bitter over the years .As a result of Martin's betrayel of leaving his wife to raise 5 children on her own and have to wait on the crane's hand and foot as a housekeeper Theresa vowed to never trust a man again until Ethan.She loved Ethan ever since their childhood and when he proposed theresa Theresa had claimed it to be the best day of her life. The day Ethan's lies and deceit was revealed however were the worst and so she went back and made that same vow not to ever trust a man especially the one's that say that they love you because your trapped forever when u hear the word love.

Theresa brought her attention back to her notes.Theresa was very excited about this case just like all the others she had strived to win for however the case wasnt all that was on theresa's mind at that moment .

fox.

Just the sound his name was enough to make her want to dash all her papers away and make love to him on the table in the confrence room right infront of Alistar and all of their collegues.He had to be the one thing in her life that she could call scandalous because of the plain fact that he was so much fun and sooooo sexy.The only person that knew that Fox was the object of theresa's affection at that moment was Whitney.She would never dare to let anyone else believe that she wanted to take fox into her bedroom and let him do things to her that she would never think to do with anyone else or that Fox had made her want to let loose of her wild side which she NEVER showed and she most certainly never show those feelings to Fox.

"Theresa?"The sound of Alistar's voice woke theresa up from her dangerous fantasies.

"Yes Mr.Crane?"Theresa said feeling unconfortable and exposed to everyone.

"I hope your taking good notes on this. God knows that no one else is "Alistar glared at the others in the confrence room"I especially need you to pay attention because there will be a great reward for you in this case when we win"Alistar winked at Theresa to the point where she nearly vomited.He had been trying to make everyone think that she was sleeping with him which made her sick to her stomache however theresa never tried t oconvince them otherwise afterall, she was there to work not to plea to gossips.

"Oh please "Gwen whispered to Ethan disgusted "we know your sleeping with her but the leaste you can do is try and cover it up!"

"Gwen You really need to keep it down.We're here to work not discuss Alistar's private 'buissnesses' and besides, there's no way she's sleeping with him.Theresa is not dump enough to get 'involved' with scum like Alistar Crane "Ethan said trying to convince himself more than gwen.

"Come on Ethan.You can't be that Naiive.Just look at the way they look at each other.She doesnt even try to cover up the fact that she's a whore "Gwen smirked but Quickly stopped when Ethan silently scowlded her.

"Is there something you need to share with the rest of us Gwen?"Alistar said giving her a look to say ' I know your talking about me'"

"No mr.Crane I was just sharing with Ethan MY ideas on this particualar incident"Gwen smiled a VERY fake smile of hers.

"Do share Gwen.We all know how your ideas are always so... receptive and so...propitious"theresa smiled provoking Gwen.Gwen was dumbfounded by the fact that she had gone through law school all those years and didnt even know what those words meant.as a result, she had no comeback.

"Thank you Theresa.As I was saying.My idea was that we could get the client to confess.It makes it an easier case for us to fight and if they do decide to send him to prison he will most likely go on parole."Gwen stood tall with her chest out high."And Ethan agreed with me "Gw3n said as and exuse to stroke his shoulder.

She had been making passes at Ethan ever since him and Theresa had gotten divorced because of his infidelity with none other than gwen.The night that theresa found Ethan and Gwen in her house and on their bed making love,Theresa didn't even allow herself to conjure up enough courage to confront them.Instead she walked away and ran to her best friend whitney and cried in her friend's understanding embrace all night.The next day she found out,by reading a very sleazy tabloid that it had not been the first time Ethan had slept with Gwen but the two of them had been having an affair for a month!As soon as she found out theresa sent the divorce papers to Ethan and announced that it was over to all of their family and friends, not because she didnt still love him but becasue she knew she had to keep her dignity.

"Wow, and I guesse that makes your idea all the better eh?because Ethan approved of it." said a voice that had been silent in the confrence room out of boredom boredom.

"Whatever Fox,Atleaste I have contributed _something_ in the last hour which is more than I can say for you"Gwen said smugly with one hand on hip and the other brushing away her blond highlightsout of her face.

"Yeah well I'd rather sit on my ass than kiss one Gwen"Fox said not in the least offended by her remark.

"I'm not a suck-up Fox!"Gwen said starting to loose her cool"If you want to know who your browner is you should point your finger to Theresa!"Gwen said as-a-matter-of-a-factly.

Theresa stood up "Don't bring me into this Gwen!You of all people should know that I do my job and that's it!"

Gwen chuckled.Under her breath she said"OH and that includes sleeping with Alistar Crane for bonuses."

Whitney took hold of Theresa before she could take a grab at Gwen's blond roots."Okay." she said, " Thats enough everyone.Let's just calm down and focus our attention on the task at hand here "Whitney said her intentions clear to everyone in the room.

"Yes I agree with Whitney "Alistar said taking a puff of his cigar "As much as I would love to see you all tear each other apart,work must most certainly come before play."

"I agree with Whitney also "Theresa staightening her clothes before she sat down.She turned her head to see Fox staring at her intently with his teasing smile.Theresa just looked not knowing what to do she felt like he was undressing her with his eyes which was exactly what she was doing to him.Fox turned his head away and started going through his breifcase which caused Thersa's curiosity to grow 'what was he doing?' it became clear when Fox took out a peice of paper and sent her a note saying 'see me after the meeting'.Theresa blushed as she thought back to high school and quickly responded to Fox with a nod.

"You wanted to see me Mr.crane"Theresa said with her posture straight as usual.

"Theresa,THeresa,Theresa.Don't you think we're a little bit closer than that to do the whole 'collegue' thing?Infact don't you think it's about time you start calling me Fox" Fox said with a grin on his face showing his amusement from her coolness.His eyes ran down her body admiring her petite body and her full figure curves.He was close enough to smell her sweet scent of perfume and it was driving him crazy.He wanted to take her right then and there. Fox dreamed of running his hands all over her and stripping her naked not just physically but emotionally.

"If your suggesting that I should become more friendly with my collaegues including you mr.Crane, I'll have you know that i am of no intrest" Theresa said secretly hating her attitude towards him.She hated acting like a coldhearted bitch to him but she wasnt keen on letting her feeling show naked to Fox on account of his reputation.Half the amount if not all, of the very prominent and sexy women of Crane industries had had a taste of Fox in bed.He was a man who had many talents in the game of lust.Theresa would be the first to admit that she had always wondered what it would be like to do 'things' with Fox but she would be the last to go through and make those fantasies come true.

"You and I both know that I'm more than just a collaege Theresa.I've seen the way you look at me when we have our meetings and I can see how much you blush when I talk to you."He got closer to Theresa brushed back the peice of hair hanging down. Theresa began to turn pink from his slight touch and Fox smiled because he knew what he was doing to her.She took a step back.

"I really don't know what your talking about Mr.Crane-"

"Fox"

"Okay Fox" she took a breath " As I was saying I don't know what your talking about.Whatever relationship we have is strictly professional and I plan on keeping it that way.I would never want us to get involved in anyway that might jepordize or atleaste make us look less professional than we really are "Thersa said avoiding Fox's sweet gaze upon her.

Fox laughed at the fact that Theresa sounded like she was closing a buisness deal with him "whatever,This whole act that you puttin on,Trying to seem like a woman like you could never be intrested in a guy like me isint fooling anyone."Fox said becoming irritated when Theresa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Everyday you come into the office and build this wall between you and me like you hate the sight of me and I'm sick and tired of it."Fox,without thinking pulled Theresa to him and drew her in a long hard and rough kiss.He took his frustations out on her as his warm tougue soared through her mouth.He grew more hungry and hard when he saw that Theresa wasn't putting up a fight.She began to run her fingers through his hair started deepening the kiss until she realized what she was doing she abruptly pulled away from Fox.

"Fox!Are you crazy what if someone walked on us? I could be ruined!"Theresa said and imediately regretted.

Fox scoffed at her and then laughed trying to cover up his hurt "Surely you don't think that being seen with me would ruin you 'rep'.Infact I would beleive it to be quite the opposite"Fox said grinning.He would never admit it but what Theresa had said to him hurt his feeling and he wanted to get her back.

"What do you mean?How would me being seen with_you_ help me."Sheasked curiosity etched on her face.Fox was up to something and she didn't like the way he was smiling at her almost as though he had something that she wanted.

"I dont know if you've noticed Theresa but around here your known as a passive bitch."He said point blankly "Maybe if you were seen with me it could show that you know how to loosen up maybe even have a little bit of fun"

"In other words be one of your whores Fox!" Theresa said appaled by his suggestion"If you knew me as well as you thought you knew me you would know that Im not the kind of girl who would even think about becoming one of the numbers of women you have seduced and tainted with your touch".The truth of the matter was that Theresa had thought about what it would be like to let loose and have fun.She had wondered what it would be like to forget all the things her mother had taught her about what 'good' women do and what Pilar had taught her about true values and self-respect.In Theresa's own state of mind,she beleived that beeing with _Fox_ would break all those values. "Oh and the answer is no Fox I refuse to become one of you whores."Theresa said once again trying to keep cool as if what fox had suggested hadn't affected her.

"Woah! I wouldnt exactly call it being a whore I more refer to it as being my 'special' friend"Fox stated with a wink to annoy Theresa.

"Well then I guesse ALL you friends are special " Theresa said trying to cover up how hot she was with disgust "Especially the blond ones"

Fox laughed once again 'She is sooo hot when she's angry' fox thought to himself 'Her cute little nose just flares and the the way her cheeks get hot like that! I need to this woman.I need to Feel her!Taste her'  
"Really Theresa I'm intrested to know why your so adamant about not being with me.Is it because I'm a Crane because we both know how you've been withone particular Crane man"Theresa looked at fox daringly.She knew he was talking about Ethan.

"Fox You know Ethan and me are divorced."She said feeling pain from admitting it "He cheated on me with Gwen and revealed His true colours to me So and he and I both know it's over and-"

"I'm not talking about Ethan." Fox said cutting her off "Im talking about My grandfather."He said with a sad look on his face.Theresa looked at him in shock.She knew that everyone believed that she was sleeping with Alistar but no one, aside from Gwen dared to mention anything about it to her face.

"Oh come on Theresa You can't be so surprised that I know.Surely you know by now that your affair with Alistar is all over the building "Fox said in a diappointed tone.He almost envied his grandfatherfor beeing with Theresa 'I could give her so much more.I could make her feel things she could never imagine.Things that would blow her away.'

Fox was awoken from his thoughts by a swift hard petite hand striking his face.

"Listen Fox!" Theresa said colourless "I am NOT sleeping with Alistar Crane.I would never EVER let a disgusting monster like that touch me let alone sleep with me!All those rumours that you've been hearing are all just a bunch of BULLSHIT made up by people who are jelouse of me and a bunch of lowlives that don't know how to do there job and so they focus on making MY life miserable! "Theresa said lashing out at Fox.She was on the verge of tears and regretted it hapening infront of Fox.She quickly ran grabbed all of her things and ran out of the room leaving an apologetic nd pleading fox there.


	2. In your dreams!

_**Alright everyone there's a few things that I havent cleared up.First of all this is my very first Fanfic ever!so please be kind but still honest in you critique and if you have any ideas aon how to improve my writting make sure u give a gurl a reveiw.LOL! But seriously though I've been thinking alot about this plot and wondering if I have the characters' personalities a little off track so tell me if I step out of line. and If you have any ideas for the storylines share them!THX for reading so much I really apreciate it and plz R&R.I would love that :D**_

Theresa sat in her office, Spiritless from her non-existent lovelife, her work-aholic prestige and and the amount of work she had to do at that very moment.One thing that she knew was secure was her family and friendship with Whitney. She had the love of her mother and her returning Father(despite her anger towards him)And the Lopez Fitzgerals were finally getting over there rocky roads.

Theresa had become what she would call a 'slacker' (even though she was working about as hard as her co-workers) during the week and was determined on catching up.unfourtanetly for her she had many daydreams during work and when These never-ending daydreams would carry on she would beat her self up for being so unprofessional however, as quickly as her mind became on-track she knew she would again lay her head on her desk and begin thinking about other things aside from work.

Like Fox.She had been Livid when Fox and her had their encounter in the confrence room last week.He had left her messages on how he felt bad and he didnt want it to ruin their 'friendship' Theresa on the other hand thought of his sudden thought of her feelings just as a ploy to make her warm up to him and then he could get back on his plan to get her in bed.Not that she felt so high of herself to think that but he had made it obvious The last time they had talked.'Maybe he just wasnt as good as I thought he was'she thought in her half-asleep mind

Just then, as if her mind had summoned him, Fox walked into Theresa's office without knocking waking Theresa up off her desk.

"Listen Theresa we need to talk I've been thinking-"

"Fox we have nothing to talk about" pretending to care about her papers on her desk Theresa organized them as though Fox didnt exist.

Fox ignored what she said and went on." Listen I've been thinking about the last time we talked.I'm really sorry Theresa and I need You to believe it.I was an idiot for saying that you slept with Alistar when I know that your way too smart for that.Let's just start fresh okay?"He was determined to get to Theresa.He couldn't handle her beeing so mad at him and he could see it in her very cold eyes that she had been hurt.He knew that he would never make the mistake to hurt her again with such hurtful words.

"But Fox How could you think that I would ever do such a thing!" She got up from her seat in her office and walked to Fox who handn't sat down." You have to know that I would never do something like that.You had to have that That Fox" Theresa Tried to find sincerity by looking into his eyes.Every peice of her wanted to believe her except her mind.The Theresa before Ethan would throw herself into his arms and not think about the consiquences o giving her whole to a man if it meant to not be alone and be loved Whereas The Theresa now had changed and her whole opinon of love was no more than a fairy tale and those who do find love would have to be prepared for heartache as a catch.

Fox brushed the back of his hand on theresa's cheek.Her skin was soft as usual,but he noticed that something was diffrent. she was very cold,very cold.'Is she scared of me?' he thought." I knew all along Theresa.I was just hurt that you said that You Would never want to be seen with me.To tell you the truth, that was the first time I actually thought about My reputation, especially as a Crane, it seems to be what is scaring you away."

"I understand Why you would think that " Theresa said hanging her head down to avoid his eyes.Those chocolate brown eyes.'_Looking into them would be my downfall'_she thought sadly " What I said was rude and I should have known better than to pre-judge you before seeing who you really are."She said forcing a smile.She didn't want Fox to know how uncomfortable she was from touching her.That was the position that got them kissing in the first place in the confrence room only this time They were in a more dangerous place,her office, where anyone could walk in.

"See that's what I like about you.Although, you can be quite the spitfire sometimes You still have an amazing heart" Theresa simply smiled to show her appreciation of his compliment.

Fox became serious and Theresa asked him if he was okay he reponded with "Theresa I've been thinking alot about you.These last few days,I dont know why, But I've felt so bad for what I said and I really want to make it up to you.Let me take you out tonight."Fox said his stomache turning from the thought of being rejected by her.

"Fox I don't know "She turned and walked from him to the huge window in her office and stared outside as though she was talking directly to Fox."Are you sure it's safe I dont want us to become to serious.You know I've had my heart broken before..." Fox cringed at the thought of her compairing her to his half-bother Ethan.There was NO comparison!Ethan was clearly the golden boy and Fox was...not.That's the way it always was.

"I'm not Ethan Theresa.And I won't break your heart like He did besides I dont know what he was thinking choosing an old bag like Gwen over natural beauty like you" Theresa chuckled "You really are charming Fox"

"And strikingly attractive" They both laughed as the mood in the room was lightening for them_.'Good the tension is starting to clear up a bit'_Fox Thought.

Fox went to the window to Theresa and Whispered in her ear from behind her."I don't want to stop at friendship with you" He simply said.

"But Fox..."Theresa said unable to think in her state with Fox whispering in her ear and gently stroking her forearm.

"But what Theresa? "Becoming irritated as he had the other night "I know that you want to be with me as bad as I want to be with you so please do us both a favour and stop fighting it. I've felt the way you melt when I touch you, I can tell that your heart skips beats when we talk because so does mine.Don't Fight it Theresa just let in be natural."

She turned around and looked Fox in the eyes again.He was so close to her she could barely breathe."Fox I've never seen this side of you and I'm really glad that we're being honest but I still don't think this is a good Idea we're so diffrent and-"

Fox took Theresa into his arms before she could talk anymore.They both kissed and gave into their temptation that they had been having for the whole week.They kissed each other over and over.Fox left kisses on Theresa's neck making her let out a soft moan.They took each other's shirts off right there in the office.Both knew that whatever would happen in the office would change their relationship forever but were prepaired for the consiquences.They both made love on Theresa's desk and fullfilled the fantasies that had gone on in their dreams for weeks.Then Theresa woke up.

END OF DREAM


	3. my lips are sealed

"Theresa?Theresa wake up" said a hysterical Whitney._'Theresa sleeping on the job!wow I wish I Brought a camera!'_

"Huh?Whitney? But I thought..."

"You thought what Theresa" said Whitney still smilling.She had a feeling Theresa was dreaming about Fox before she got there.She had caught her in so many daydreams about him that it made perfect sense that she'd be dreaming of him too.

"Uh...Nothing I just dozed off.What time is it I think I was out for a while"Said Theresa still half asleep.Slightly looking over her clock on her wall she Answered her own question."I'ts luch already.Oh my God! Oh my God Whitney I've been sleeping for 2 hours and I still have so much work to do."As she she said This Theresa started typing away at her computer and started dialing the numbers on her phone.

"And I still haven't even called Alistar and told him about how _another _one of the ex employes are trying to sue him again, He won't even give me a break on our current case!I've been going nuts because Gwen won't return _any _of my calls!I mean can't she get past the fact that we hate each other and think about the fact that if we don't work together we'll loose alot of money!I don't even know How I going to Wrap all these cases in time cause I have sooo much more to do!" Said a franctic Theresa in one breath While stil dialing the numbers on the phone.

"Woah,hunny you need to stop this" Whitney took the phone from Theresa's hand and hung it up. "You have been working so hard ever since we got this job.You have busted your butt for these people and you don't deserve the stress you have to deal with now." Whitney said feeling sorry for her friend.She knew that her confrontation with Fox wasn't making it easier to get through the week either."Maybe you should take a break.I'm thinking we pack our bags for a nice week to Barbados!" said an excited Whitney.She had heard so much about the island was and already planning her spree for the trip.

"Oooooh that sounds good but I really gotta work Whit.I would never be able to enjoy the vacation knowing that I have This to come back to" Said Theresa pointing to her work. "There's just not enough time to waste... not now atleaste"

"Okay you know what Theresa just promise me you'll think about it.Even _I _need a vacation and I'm not working half as much as you " Whitney said making Theresa laugh for the first time that day. "Infact we can talk about it over lunch at the book cafe.I for one need a good bite to eat."

"Yah that sounds good just let me check my messages.Can you believe I haven't checked them all morning Whit!I think I might be going crazy because i _always _check my messges." Said Theresa distant almost as though she wasnt really talking to Whitney.

Whitney rolled her eyes "Whatever,I haven't checked mine In a week." They both laughed and then Theresa checked her machine.

The first message was from their boss.

Alistar- _Hello Theresa, Im beggining to think that your starting to avoid me If you are I really can't imagine why you would...I want to let you know that all the gossips can keep clucking.Don't worry about what they think my sweet they're just jealous because your my favourite.Don't worry at all and if you need me You know where to call and who to see_.BEEP

"Ugh! It's amazing how disgusting He can sound by just saying a few words" Whitney said sickened "I'm surprised that man is still living.He's caused so much pain in this town I wonder why no-one has thought of killing him yet."

"Whitney!It's not like you to speak that way!" Theresa said chuckling at the fact that her friend wasn't being as 'nice' as she usually is.She played the next message.

a Client- _Ms.Lopez fitzgerald! I've been trying to reach you all morning!I was told that you were 'busy' but I think otherwise!Please make sure you call me because I dont think I can take much more of this trial.We need to get this wrapped up!what am I paying YOU for! click_

"What a frigid bitch" Theresa was offended by the woman's demands and insults to her not doing her job "as if I dont have nothing better to do" she played the last message.

Fox- _We need to talk;It's Fox-call later_

It had been her shortest messgae but It had been the one she cared about the most.He had sent her one like this before and she had never returned although she wanted to.Theresa felt like she had to prove To Fox how strong she was by avoiding him even though she was growing impatient with herself and the torture she was putting herself in during,by not talking to him, meetings where she wouldn't look at him or when they would cross each other's paths around the building.

Whitney saw Theresa wonder off again and smiled _'Theresa has always been the hopeless romantic out of the two of us but now it seems like she's falling in love again and doesn't even know it'_Whitney snaped her fingers in Theresa's face and imediately woke her up.

"Is that all the messages?"asked whitney stiffling a laugh.

"Yep" Theresa said coming back to earth "Whats so funny Whitney?" Theresa said oblivious to the fact that her friend was laughing at her.

"Oh nothing just the look on your face when you heard Fox's message.So Theresa How does it feel to have a complete sexi trying to get with you" Whitney said not trying to control her laughter this time.

"Oh he Is not!" Denying her obvious attraction to Fox "besides where not even talking. Fox and me-well, there is no Fox and me" Theresa said blushing red

"Oh come on Theresa,I've known you to long to not know what that look on your face is.You want Fox Crane!You want him bad!"

"Oh whatever!"

"Whatever yourself!"

The two best friends from kindergarden sat in the office and laughed about bad jokes that were funny to them only.For the first time in a week Theresa had felt a stress reliever by Spending time with Whitney,Even if it was in Theresa's office with everything on her desk unorganized.

"You know what hunny let's get out of here and go for lunch and you know what we won't talk about men, work or anything that will make us even more stressed out by thinking about it" said Whitney already picking up her purse and heading for the door

Theresa got up too and followed. "I love that plan"

"Sorry Mr.Crane she's on break." said the muffled voice of Theresa's secretary,lyn,Through the phone.

"I hope your not lying to me lyn, because if I know Theresa as well as I think I do,She's probobly paying you to tell me otherwise."He said with his Crane warning tone.He knew That he could convince Lyn to tell him the truth as to whether or not Theresa was really in her office and if not and he knew he could convince her to tell him where she was.

"No, I assure you Mr.Crane" Lyn said with obvious nerves "She's not in right now"

"Then where is she?"'_Theresa should know better than to try and hide from _me'

"uh... Mr.Crane, I can't let that type of information out without permission from Miss.Lopez-Fitzgerald because-"

"You can get in alot of trouble right?" Fox said annoyed "Listen Lyn,Stop thinking about how much trouble you'll be in if you _do_ tell me where she is and think about how much you will be in if you _don't_." Fox said harrasing the poor woman.If she was strong and less insecure about how well she did her job she would easily have caught on to Fox's bluff.There's was no way that he was that cruel to let go of an employee like that.

"Okay, I'll tell you but please Mr.Crane don't tell ehr that _I_ told you"

"My lips are sealed"


	4. Getting closer

"So we'll stay at the Colony club hotel.I'm not sure how our days will go at the moment but Im going to make sure that when we go we'll have stuff to do everyday.Plus I hear the clubs down there are crazy! We'll have so much Fun Theresa!"

"Woah! Whitney I havent even said yes yet." Theresa said disappointed that she had to be the one to let go of the fantasy.

"Yah yah, your scheduel is full,your incredibly busy and your on work overload I've heard it all before Theresa and I still say that it's all the more reason for us to go on this trip.We need a runaway and this is perfect!"

One of the waitresses interupted Whitney and Theresa.

"Here you go, 2 polar cappuccinos and some cheese cake" said the waitress.

"Oh my gosh Theresa can't you hold off the cheese cake for 1 minute!we're suppose to be keeping in shape for our trip to barbados!" Whitney said with glee.

"I didn't order this Whitney"Theresa said getting up from her seat"I'm going to bring it to the counter and tell them they made a mistake with the order "Theresa said not wanting to leave the table without eating it.

On her way to the counter Theresa felt a hand tug at her wrist and the other slide down the curve of her back." That won't be neccesary Theresa seeing as I'm the one That ordered the cake." whispered a masculine voice behind her ear.

Fox

_OH-MY-GOSH! He's here! okay Theresa play it cool.Oh who am I kidding this isin't High school! _

"You really know how to charm a lady Fox.I mean Cheesecake?That's very clever "Theresa said sarcasticaly Trying to play as though she wasn't in the least affected by his little gesture "Im a little diappointed actually,I thought you could do better especially with your experience." she said moving a step away from him. _'I can't believe this guy!He really thinks he can make me melt with cheese cake!'_

"Well I believe it's the simple things in life that are the most _pleasurable" _He said smiling his full-tooth grin.He took the Cheesecake out of Theresa's hands and put it on the table where her and Whitney were sitting.there sat Whitney smilling and looking at Theresa and Fox.

"So this is the stranger that ordered the mysterious cheesecake" said Whitney giving Fox a hug. "You know what I think I'll just got to the bathroom for a sec you guys okay?"Whitney said snickering at Theresa's fatal stare.

"No" "yes" Both Fox and Theresa said at the same time.Whitney just laughed and headed on her way.

Fox and Theresa sat at the table for 5 whole minutes in silence.The two of them took glances at each other and looked away as soon as they caught each other's eyes as though the were 13 year olds on a first date.Then Fox Decided to speak.

"In here is crowded I think we should go for a walk and maybe talk?"

"Talk about what?What could there be to talk about? Nothing.You and I dont need to talk to each other because there is NOTHING to talk about!"Theresa said getting angry because she was remebering the last time they _talked. _

"Listen I'm sorry and I don't want you to be mad at me anymore but I really dont think this is the place to talk about this" Fox said looking around to see people staring at them because of the scene Theresa had made.Theresa sat at the table cross-leged and occupied herself with her cheesecake. "You have 5 minutes and That's it."

Theresa and Fox had walked around the local park making small talk about pretty much everything.Ocassionaly they would have silence then talk then silence and then talk again.

"Look we both know the reason why I dragged you out here so I'll just get right into it.Theresa I'm sorry I said what I said. I only said all that becasue I was angry at you for saying that a guy like me could never be with a woman like you.I know you would never even touch my grandfather.Let alone sleep with him thats just nasty!" Fox said laughing.He stopped when he saw how serious Thweresa was.

"Okay, and Im sorry for I said to you Fox.I thought about it and I realized that I was out of line for saying that" Theresa said relieved that they had resolved everything.

"Woah!did I just earn an actual apology from the great one Theresa lopez-fitzgerald!Wow I think it's a dream come true!Thank You God!" Fox said flinging his hand in the air.

"Oh stop it!" Theresa playfully punched Fox in the arm "I can admit when I'm wrong..."

"right..." Fox said teasing Theresa."let me ask you a question theresa.When was the last time you were on a date?

"None of your buisness and dont ask me who."Theresa growing uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Well I guarantee you that the next date that you will go on will be with me" looking Theresa in the eyes and smiling '_There's no way she'll say no' _

"Really? and Mr.Crane What makes you think that I would accept this invitation of yours to go out with you."Theresa said playfully.

Fox got closer to her "I would think you would accept because underneath this tall exterior you might actually find a nice guy" he moved closer "and once you get to know me" ...moves closer "You might actally _like _me" FOx stood infront of Theresa about a nose apart from her.He was close enough to feel her breath againsts him.He took her unmoved body as a sighn and kissed her softly. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Where are we going? Theresa said anxious and already thinking about running through her wardrobe.

Fox smiled at her "Just be ready at seven oh and wear something casual but sexi"He winked at her and walked away.Theresa imediately ran back to the book cafe and told Whitney about her HOT date with Fox.


End file.
